Lotan
This article, Lotan, was written by Yoggie. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Lotan is a sub species created by zemo virus that affiliated with whale. Lotan was created when zemo virus with its own high intelligence, attaching itself into the whale (mammal sea species from earth). Soon it begin to take control the host, down from the atom into the organic tissue in a matter of hour. After the host was fully controlled, the zemo virus that have the DNA and mitochondria of a whale, will self duplicating and spread through water around it. Lotan was named by the scientist group of the nebula colony. It was named after ancient biblical creature leviathan. List of Lotan organism Kelpie Kelpie '''is a human based that was infected by lotan. Among the smartest of the common infected, kelpie is the smartest. It maybe noticed that kelpie sometimes can make traps for its prey and lure them into got caught by it. Kelpie itself living with its own pact and sometimes group of kelpie can hunt its prey just for sports, like human. This was caused because the host, which is human and whale, are among the smartest species of earth. Kelpie most common attack are clawing and biting. Shelogg '''Shelogg is another variety of kelpie. Basically it just like kelpie but the DNA of the whale overcome the DNA of its human host. Rather like human-whale cross species, shelogg is more of a whale-human cross species. It have the body of a deformed whale while it maintain its head and one the host arm. The body size is similar that of a whale which is normally 15-20 meter. Unlike kelpie, the brain capabilities of shelogg is decreased. It can live on land or on water but usually stays longer underwater. It most common attack is slam its hand or crush his opponents with its body. Shredder Shredder is when lotan agent attach to canine as it host. It then unlock the primordial DNA of andrewsarchus, the predecessor species of earth whale. When unlock, lotan boost the muscle growth of the canine and heightened its skeleton. The skeleton rip through the skin of the former canine and expose one or more organ. The most notably organ that expose is the brain, resulting opening of weak point although the overall change of the organ tissue makes shredder hard to kill. Increase of body weight makes shredder needs more energy for activity, resulting increase of appetite and need to kill. Gargantua Gargantua is a stationary creature that only reside in a planet with huge number of population and its flora and fauna. Gargantua is actually a conjunction of great number of whale attached lotan and form a superorganism (structure composed of organism). But differ from that of great barrier riff, ''a superorganism from earth, Gargantua does share its body function and act like they are one huge single organism. After the whales conjunct to the other, they begin to collecting and forced attaching other organism. Sometimes non-living things can get attach to gargantua, example is U.S.S. Shepard. In brief gargantua looks like a gigantic blob of deformed flesh with thousand or more tentacles sprout from its surface, but from close the surface look like a rocky structure with many creature and organism forcefully attach. The only way to exterminate gargantua is to kill its main host. Luckily because the brain of the lotan whales have merged, we need only to damage a little part of the brain to make the whole gargantua body system malfunction. To make way into the brain is the hardest part. Jittraxxendu 'Jittraxxendu'' '''''is a lotan whale that have unlock the DNA of agrobarick written in its genetic code. It then transcend into a higher dimensional organism. Jittraxxendu is name only for any lotan whale that have ''successfully ''transcend, it doesn't count other that have failed. Jittraxxendu size is very astonishing. Imagine the observable universe with the diameter of 93 Gigalightyear is the size of an egg cell, the jittraxxendu is the size of a continent. With mathematics, the approximate length for jittraxendu is 5.115x10^23 Lightyears. It is very possible that any "4th dimensional organism" cannot kill jittraxxendu.